


The Adventures of Two Watchers and a Baby Bird

by Salty_Pupper



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pupper/pseuds/Salty_Pupper
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about my headcannon for Grian's family!Opal and Onyx are my Watcher OCs and are my headcanon Grian's parents. There will be a little angst but it will mostly be about two young Watchers trying to keep a baby Grian a secret!(In my headcanon, Watchers are good.)I hope you enjoy my probably awful oneshots!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Small Message before we Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> This series will eventually touch into YHS a bit and I will post trigger warnings for those chapters! (No self-harm type things, I am not physically able to write those) But until then enjoy the two parents!
> 
> ————  
> Oh! And some extra information!
> 
> -Opal: They/Them
> 
> -Onyx: He/Him
> 
> Onyx and Opal are in a relationship :)

I am very new to writing on this platform, and this is my first work on here. I do not quite know how the tags and stuff work yet so it will be a learning process for me. Please be patient with me as I will not have a set schedule for updates. Thank you very much!

—Salty


	2. Oops We Made a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx and Opal were messing around in a place they weren't allowed to be in and accidentally became parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not experienced in writing so some chapters may be long, and some may be short

"O-Onyx we shouldn't be here!"

"C'mon Opal, don't be a stick in the mud! We'll be fine in here", Onyx paused, "....as long as we don't get caught."

Opal sighed, looking around the room. The walls were lined with impossibly tall bookshelves filled with books on Watcher and Player history. Even if they WERE immortal, they'd never be able to read them all. In the middle of the room sat a podium that held a large purple crystal. The crystal was in charge of creating the mobs that would be sent down to the player world.

Opal knew better than to touch it. Their magic wasn't strong enough for this task yet. Onyx, on the other hand, was dumb enough to stick his hand on it. "Onyx! You know we aren't supposed to be touching that!", Opal said as they grabbed Onyx's hand. "Opal it's fi—"

Onyx was cut off by a bright flash of light. It stunned both of the young Watchers, and left both of them on the floor slightly dazed. "I hope Emerald didn't see that." Opal rolled their eyes at their partner, "You're an idiot."

A sharp cry caused the two to freeze. That... definitely did not sound like a mob. Opal looked to the other side of the podium and their breath hitched. A baby. They managed to create a baby player. "Oh gosh!", Opal exclaimed, jumping up to go grab the baby, "W-We are so dead!" 

Onyx could only sit there stunned. He shook out of it before asking, "What are we going to do?" Opal was cradling the now softly crying baby in their arms. "I-I'm not sure….We don't really have the power yet to send him down to a player family yet….a-and we can't just leave him here…." 

"Maybe we can keep him? U-Until we have the power to send him to a player world?"

Opal nodded and looked down at the baby. The baby had stopped crying, and was squeezing Opal's cloak between his little fingers. His hair was strawberry blonde and was messy and fluffy beyond belief. The baby looked at the young Watcher and Opal's heart nearly melted. Two purple orbs stared back at them. In players this was a very unnatural thing, but Opal thought they were the prettiest thing they have ever seen.

"We need to give him a name", Onyx said, interrupting Opal's thoughts. They weren't good at making up names, so this was going to be harder than they thought. 

"Maybe Xelqua?"

"Maybe not….hmmm…."

The baby let out a small giggle and both Watchers exclaimed "Sun" at the exact same time. "Maybe a name that means sun? Like um….Grian?"

"I like it! And we can use sun as a code word for him! You like that name, Grian?" The baby cooed and giggled at Opal as they spun him. 

"So how are we going to get Grian back to our room without Emerald seeing?"


	3. Uncle Philza Pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Watchers get advice from a familiar face about their worries about Grian's future with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter
> 
> But Philza makes an appearance!
> 
> He may be OOC, as I have never written him before and am basing it off of fics I've read.
> 
> I'm not really experienced in writing so if this chapter feels off it's because I ran out of ideas and wanted to get a chapter out for you all.
> 
> (Also Technoblade and Wilbur are kinda mentioned in this chapter, and I know Techno said that the family thing wasn't canon.)
> 
> And if you have any title suggestions for this chapter let me know!

"1..2..3..Boo!"

Opal smiled as Grian erupted with laughter in front of them. Their heart soared when the small strawberry blonde repeated their peek-a-boo action, the baby babbling as he pulled his hands away from his face. Onyx couldn't help but his heart soar as well at Opal's joy.

The door creaking open sent them both into panic mode. They were barely able to get Grian hidden before a soft voice chuckled, "Calm down you two, it's just me." 

"M-Malachite! It's just you!", Opal breathed in relief. Malachite chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Please, you know I don't like those formal Watcher names. Call me Phil or Philza please."

Onyx picked up the small infant from his hiding spot and turned to the older man. "What brings you over here?" Grian cooed at the blond man and Philza smiled in return. "I just wanted to check up on you two. How've things been?"

Opal took the now yawning baby, "It's been fine, we've had a lot more close calls lately though." They paused, setting Grian down in the makeshift crib the two had made,"It makes me worry about when Grian gets older." 

Onyx hummed in agreement. They knew there was a chance that if they were caught they would possibly lose Grian. The two Watchers have gotten attached to the small player, and couldn't bear the thought of losing the baby.  
They knew he would be sent to a nice family... possibly. It depended on who found out first. It would be bad if he found them first.

"You have kids right? The piglin hybrid and the player?"

"I do", Philza replied, pausing to let Onyx continue his thought. "They live in the overworld, don't you worry about them? You can't keep them safe all the time there can't you?"

Phil hummed. "I can't always protect them, that's true. Especially not when I'm in this realm. But I know they are living a safe and happy life." The older man noticed Onyx's nervous eyes. "You're worried about Grian, aren't you?" 

He was. Onyx was terrified. He knew that they couldn't keep Grian hidden forever. He knew that they had to send the strawberry-blonde to the overworld someday. 

And it terrified him that they wouldn't be able to go with him.

"How...I…" Onyx didn't know how to word his thoughts. "I want to go with him….I don't want to leave him alone." He was a purebred Watcher, which meant he couldn't physically manifest in a player world or the overworld. It's why Watchers leave their mark through buildings and texts.

Opal ran their fingers through the sleeping baby's hair. He wanted to see him grow up. They bit their lip. Philza sighed. He knew he couldn't relate to their feelings, as he was a converted Watcher. "I know you won't be able to go with him, and I know that you don't want to let him go. So, spend as much time as you can with him while he's here. Cherish it. It will be worth it in the end." 

"Malachite!" A voice called from the corridor.

Phil began to walk out the door. He smiled as a small "Thank you, Phil" was heard.

The two planned their chores that week to spend more time with Grian.


End file.
